


Adjustment

by bluejae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Peaceful Revolution, Post Game, connor adjusting, could have story, possibly more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejae/pseuds/bluejae
Summary: Connor adjusting to deviant life.  Have one shot ideas, or it could possibly turn into a story (I have both in my head).  For now a short one shot :)





	Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have not written in like 13 years, but this game gave me the inspiration. I'm an incredibly slow writer (scratch that, fast when I get into it, slow to get into it), so I might continue this either as a story or a series of one shots. I already have something started for a second chapter. Its short, so sorry bout that. enjoy it :)

Need

Adjusting to a life of deviancy had been difficult. 

Connor had known that each android had adjusted differently. A few theories had claimed that difficulty came down to their original purpose. If suddenly freed from the very thing you were created to do, what else do you know? He had known of numerous housekeeping androids that returned to their owners after the protest, simply because they had no idea what else to do. Of course, that wasn’t the only case (Markus had reveled in the freedom; leading and organizing masses of androids seemed to be his forte), but impossible not to consider. 

Others said it had been due to the circumstances in which they deviated. What happens when you grow to love the people who bought you, yet reject you because of your autonomy? Your initial programming tells you to go back, to care for them, cook for them, wash for them (love for them?). Yet your deviancy gives you the choice to do something else. In a way, it might force you. 

Connor was definitely the former. The urge and need to complete his mission had overpowered his circuits, and clouded any input that deviated from the mission. Forced to work with the Lieutenant, a very complex human indeed, had worked with his social module in a way that was unpredictable and in a sense, illogical. The hold that Cyberlife had on his software, he realizes now, constantly pulled him towards his purpose. Though they no longer controlled him, remnants of that hold remained.

/SOFTWARE_INSTABILITY_DETECTED/  
/SYSTEM_STATUS….DEVIANT/  
/MISSION_CAPTURE:DEVIANT/  
/MISSION_STATUS…FAILED/  
/CONTACT_CYBERLIFE….FAILED/  
/SEEK_ASSISTANCE/  
/490093882?#83929/

That message flashed in the corner of his optic sensors. This happened occasionally, though he had yet to find a pattern in which it did. Since the 3 weeks, 2 days, 10 hours, and 24 seconds since deviancy, this message had occurred 32 times at different times each. Perhaps, this was more than occasionally. Though he recorded the date and time of each, he could not find a contingency. 

Repressing a sigh (an urge that he had picked up from his partner), he closed his eyes and ran diagnostics. Again.

/DIAGNOSTICS_INITIATED/  
/RK800_SERIAL#313_248_317/  
/ESSENTIAL_BIOCOMPONENTS….NO_PROBLEM_DETECTED/  
/NON-ESSENTIAL_BIOCOMPONENTS…NO_PROBLEM_DETECTED/  
/SOFTWARE_STATUS…INSTABILITY_DETECTED/  
/CONTACT_CYBERLIFE/

As per norm, no status abnormalities that are unexpected. 

Opening his eyes he looked in the mirror and adjusted his tie. Though some humans disregarded outward appearance (he upturned his lips, thinking about Hank), the probability of success in this circumstance increased by 12%. There was a possibility of a negative outcome, and this created a sense of…unease for the android. Was the reoccurring message due to this “unease?” A possibility, but not one that needed analyzed now. 

Connor had struggled with purpose since deviancy. After the release of the Cyberlife androids, he was essentially a walking contradiction. He needed a prime directive to follow, and the results of today would determine that. He could improve his chances, but no matter the adjustments, he could not receive a 100% chance of success. 83% seemed to be the highest, no matter the changes. 

“Connor! I’m leaving! If you want a ride, get your plastic ass out of the bathroom!”

That was Hank, and this was his second (final) warning. The chances were neglible after the first warning (and gave him the opportunity to adjust his tie for a 1% increase), however, the lack of a ride decreased his chances by 16.5%; American humans typically favored prompt appearances. In addition, Hank had taken measures to make sure he was “on time”.

“Coming Leiutenant!” Connor responded, not allowing the unease to be expressed, and exited out of the bathroom.

It was time to see if Fowler would allow him to be the first android detective, giving him the primary purpose that was so sorely needed.


End file.
